sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Corvette
Entry uninformative As I guy who hasn't been studying the forums, I have the following questions which the unit pages fail to answer: *How are Corvettes deployed? **Are they FTL-capable? **Are they single units or small squads? *How are they countered? Can they be targetted by standard ship-to-ship weapons? Especially since they're said to strong vs. everything? MA4585159 11:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *As someone who follows the forums, but isn't in the beta, I can answer this. Corvettes are FTL capable, come as single units, and I believe standard ship-to-ship weapons can target them, but flak frigates (anti-strike craft) work best. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) **But still, how to counter ships that are supposedly strong vs everything? Or does that mean they are moderately effective against all capital and sub-capital ships and their speciality are their passive abilities? - MA4585159 09:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ***Corvettes are ships with very low durability (especially the advent variant) they will die quickly in a battle of attrition, their damage output for their price is great with massive swarm. Because of their hight mobility, it is preferable to use strike craft (mostly fighters), Or flak frigate (can fire in all directions) or other corvettes to deal with them. Then one could also use an area of effect ability to deadly use against them. In short, they can't live long in the Danger zone. White N1tro 18:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ****Define "high mobility". You're making it sound like they behave like strikecraft. - MA4585159 16:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ****By the scale of the game, they are almost twice as fast as a light frigate, can turn on a dime and accelerate almost as fast as a bomber. Add the fact that they can phase jump like any stand alone frigate and you got a hit and run specialist. Strikecraft are still much faster but they have clear hard counters and major restrictions. They attack on the move and like strikecrafts, they use movement patern. White N1tro 00:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Anti Corvette weapons I've been trying to add more info onto this page, but I didn't play the beta so I have very little experience at combating corvettes. The general concensus seems to be that flak frigates are the best counter. I've noticed that LRM frigates have an easier time hitting them too. Anything else that consistently makes kills? Also when you send them againts fighters, has anyone noticed that they go after the host carrier instead? They can go after bombers directly but don't seem to excel at it, infact the bombers might have the upper hand. Well, they do have rear-facing anti-strikecraft turrets. I've never thought of sending them after strikecraft. One thing that you can couter corvettes are other corvettes and squadrons, or a giant killing machine like a titan (Though I don't recommend this unless you have a Kultorask Titan). 13:32, June 26, 2012 Capital ships in general have broadside and rear-facing batteries that can start picking these thing off. Just like flak frigates, heh. Especially with one of the Vasari pacts, which boosts the number of targets each of weapon "banks" of a capship can attack. Add in the Illuminator Vessel's trio of beam weapons, which can engage multiple targets. And consider an Orkulus starbase, which can now serve as a supercarrier and an escort ship for a Titan but does not take up supply. It's ugly as Hell, though. - MA4585159 06:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC)